Happy Christmas Baby
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru stumble across a abandon newborn on Christmas Eve and decide to take her home to their very stressed Mother. -L cute, sweet, nice, a bit funny but more heartwarming one-shot least inspiration hits


I hope you enjoy this Christmas Story. This was inspired by a true story of a baby left for dead is a desolate location. If it weren't for a good soul passing by, she surely would have perished.

Happy Holidays to all and remember, family are not just who you are related to you, they are the ones who genuinely love and care for you.

Happy Christmas Baby 

Two young twin brothers trudged heavily down a desolate, white, snow covered back street. It was only minutes after a snowstorm, but the two couldn't bear another moment locked inside their mansion staring at the workers putting up Christmas decorations and listening to their mother and father bicker about the guest list. They snuck out of the back servant's entrance and made their way out to the back road, pushing the snow out of their way as they went. So they walked, their foots sinking deep into the snow with every step they took. They walked for several blocks until they were out of their privileged neighborhood and onto the normal streets.

"This is a commoners place." Hikaru frowned as he took in his surroundings. They stood near a corner of a closed convince store with toys displayed in the window. The buildings appeared to be industrial where they built machinery but it wasn't currently in use this time of year.

"How long do you figure till they realize we're gone?" Hikaru asked, his eyes locked on the white sky above them as they leaned against one of the buildings. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his twin brother shrug and sigh, the air in front of his face puffing as he spoke. "I don't know…hour's maybe. Before we left I saw Mother quarreling with one of the decorators and Father was crossing off every name on the guest list that he could think of."

"Of course." Hikaru sighed and kicked at the snow.

"Shh!" Kaoru stuck his hand out to stop his brother from moving and listened. His face contorted in concentration and he tilted his head as he strained to hear something. Suddenly, his eyebrows shot up into his hairline in surprise and he turned around to face the building. After a few seconds of strained listening, he swiftly walked around the building, trying to find the sound.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at his brother but followed him around the building nonetheless. "Kaoru…" He whispered but shut his mouth when his brother gestured to him with his hand.

Stepping heavily though the two feet of snow; Kaoru wandered a few feet into the alleyway before stopping and turning around. "You don't hear that?" He stared peculiarly at his brother.

Hikaru shrugged and shuffled his cold feet, annoyance beginning to set in. "No Kaoru. I hear nothing. Can we go now? I'm cold and hungry. By now Mother must be finished with the decorating and we can eat. I'm fairly sure she has noticed us by now."

Kaoru sighed and looked around at the alleyway, taking in the abandoned look, the piles of snow covering trash cans, boxes, and bags of rubbish. "I guess-Mother won't be done, she never is…but I suppose we can convince-you didn't hear that?!" He whirled around to stare at a box dusted with snow.

"Kaoru-"

He ignored his frustrated brother and proceeded up to the box which suspiciously had only a few layers of snow as oppose to the rest of the alleyway that looked like an avalanche had hit it. "Kaoru what are you…" Hikaru's voice fell into nothing as he followed after his twin. Carefully, the two reached down to the box and ripped open the lid, both freezing at the sight they were met with.

Inside the box, lay a tiny newborn baby with the umbilical cord still attached. By the pink, thick baby blanket wrapped around the tiny body it appeared to be a girl. She was fast asleep in the small box, her tiny hands curled up near her bare head. Aside from the hastily wrapped blanket there was an old wool like pillow under her head.

After a few, long seconds, Hikaru nudged his younger brother. "W…what do we do?" He whispered, hoping he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Kaoru swallowed thickly then hastily ripped off his winter jacket, placed it in his lap then reached down to pick up the newborn. Gently, he placed her in his jacket and wrapped it around her small frame, making sure to cover her head. Shakily, he reached one cold finger into the pink blanket to feel her pulse.

Bewildered, Hikaru stared at his brother. "Is…is she alive?"

"I think so…I don't know about babies Hikaru but we should take her to a hospital."

"I don't know where the commoner hospital is!" Hikaru scowled and stood up. "Let's just take her back home. Mother will know what to do." With that said, he reached down to yank his brother up but at the last second realized what a bad idea that would be. He instead opted to brace his brother as he slowly stood up and tucked the jacket closer to her small body.

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Where have you boys been!" The twins mother greeted them at the front door, a perfect scowl on her perfectly made up face. With a glare only a mother can have, she stared at her sons, taking in their nervous, lost, sick look. "What's wrong with the two of you? You haven't caught a cold have you?" Hesitantly, she approached her boys only to realize Kaoru had a bundle in his arms. "What's th-"

"You've got to help her Mother!" Kaoru rushed up to his mother and showed her the pale newborn. "I think she's still alive!"

"YOU STOLE A BABY?!" Their mother lurched back in horror.

"NO MOTHER!" Hikaru stepped up beside his twin and motioned for a maid watching in awe nearby to come. "Go fetch the doctor-tell him we have found a newborn baby out in the snow and we need his help." Hastily, the maid scurried off to deliver his message.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU BOYS! HAVE I RAISED YOU-OH DEAR LORD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" They mother simpered loudly and dramatically. She leaned heavily on one of the old Victorian arm chairs placed in the entrance hall and threw an arm over her forehead.

"Mother stop being dramatic." Hikaru frowned and moved with his brother through the entrance hall, into the greetings area, down the main hallway and up the grand staircase. All around them there were people running back and forth, trying to decorate the house for the annual Christmas party. There were maids teetering high up on ladders polishing paintings, chandeliers, and wall decorations, butlers tacking up long strands of garland and mistletoes and waiters running back and forth under the chiefs command. The house was alive and well yet no one noticed the suffering new born in their presence.

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

The family doctor was an older man, well into his late fifties. He was a healthy elder though; he was slim and fit with a warm glow about him and always carried a small medical bag, just in case of emergencies. His hair was slightly receding, but not all that much, he had wrinkles along his mouth and under his eyes and his skin sagged a bit, but it only added to his charm.

"Well boys." The doctor stood up and smiled. "You saved a life today." He walked forward and motioned them out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "She's going to be alright. She's perfectly healthy little girl. Chilled defiantly, but healthy." He shook his head in awed happiness. "Keep the room warm, open no windows, and keep her wrapped up in that blanket I brought." He reached up to massage his forehead with his thumb and forefinger and smiled at the maid standing a ways off quickly scribing down everything he said. "It will help maintain her body heat. Feed her in about an hour-she will have waken up by then. I will be back in the morning to see how she is doing."

"That's it?" Hikaru stared at him in disbelief.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Yes…yes I do believe that is it. I have filled out all of the necessary birth paper work and have it all in my briefcase. All that's left is to name her and let me know." He smiled at their perplexed looks. "She is a very lucky girl. Any more time spent out there and she would surely have died. Lucky you boys decided to go for a stroll ey?" With that said he walked over to the maid who promptly showed him out.

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

Kaoru and Hikaru decided to leave the maids to tend to the new baby and retreated to the safety of their bedroom, away from their frustrating mother and uninformed father. Not willing to risk anyone finding them just yet, they tended to themselves; making their own tea and setting out their own snacks. After drawing the blinds and locking the bedroom door, they sat in the mini living room near the window.

"It's obvious she was left there to die Hikaru." Kaoru took the seat opposite his brother.

"Yes but…what are we going to do? Should we put her up for adoption?"

"Then she would be abandoned by four people."

Hikaru frowned at his brother over the brim of his teacup. "What?"

Kaoru sighed and reached forward to pick up a biscotti. "I mean she was abandoned by the mother and father. If we just hand her off to be adopted we have abandoned her as well."

Silence fell upon the brothers for a few minutes before Hikaru spoke. "Foreign adoption?"

"Why don't we keep her Hikaru?" Kaoru pointedly ignored his brothers suggestion.

"Us?"

"Yes us. Who else? The maid? Maybe we found her for a reason." He looked out the window into the white snow thinking.

Hikaru took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Ever think the reason we found her was to save her life?"

"Save her yeah. Save her from dying-and maybe from living a bad life? Hikaru think about it. What will it take for us to take her in as our own and raise her?" He nibbled on the biscotti, his eyes beginning to glow with intrigue.

"How about the fact that we're just two teenage boys? Mother won't agree to raise another baby and Father is never here."

"There's a reason we have maids and nannies." Kaoru derided. "Seriously, what could it hurt to do this?"

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

"I have absolutely no idea what you boys were thinking." Their mother scolded as she paced back and forth in front of them. "Taking up a baby! Of all things a baby!" She whipped her head around to look at them in a mixture of annoyance and confusion. "Why not a puppy like normal kids?"

"Moth-"

"And the day before Christmas too!" She threw her hands up in the air in a dramatic flourish. "Of all the days in the year you choose this one!"

Hikaru sighed and slouched down into his seat while Kaoru leaned on the arm rest, both watched as she continued to pace and rant in front of them. She had found them hiding in their room thanks to the tip off from one of the older maids and raced up to lecture them.

"What do you propose we do now? What boys?" She came to a stop in front of them with her hands on her hips in that scolding manner only a mother seems to have.

Kaoru sat up straighter and looked at his mother in a cool, calm and collected manner before smiling. "Mother, Hikaru and I have decided to keep her."

Everything went still for a minute.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

No one breathed.

"Keep her?" She repeated dubiously.

"Yes." Hikaru spoke up.

Their mother sighed, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Boys she is not a stray animal! She is a real, human baby!"

Hikaru stood up and stretched. "We know she is Mother!" He walked over to the maid who held out a cup of tea to him. "And what kind of life will she live if we put her in one of those…orphanages? Children work houses?" He thought for a second as he sipped his tea then waved the maid off. She took a step back into the corner with another maid and waited.

"She can be adopted to an American-they always want foreign babies over there!" She scowled at him. "The point is she is not a toy! You can't play with her for ten minutes then toss her aside! She requires constant attention; someone will always have to take care of her! It's a huge responsibility and neither I nor your father has the time to do so!"

At that, Hikaru snapped. "Neither of you had time to take care of Kaoru and I either! We were raised by the maids if you have forgotten!" He threw his cup of tea against the wall and watched as the glass shattered and the remainder of the tea splash, and trickle down the white paint. Mere seconds later, two maids were poised at the accident to clean it up. "All we're asking for is the chance to give this girl a better life." He frowned and looked at Kaoru who was now standing.

"We both assume responsibility for her Mother." Kaoru calmly spoke and reached forward to grab his brothers hand. "I trust that you will inform Father of our decision and will instruct the maids to tend to her." With that said, he pulled Hikaru out of the room and into the on-suite bathroom, soundly locking the door behind them.

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

"She's…tiny." Hikaru stated.

"…And pink."

"Is she squishy too?" Hikaru reached forward to poke the slumbering newborn only to have his hand thwacked aside by his brother. "I don't think your suppose to poke them." He muttered.

Silence enveloped them as they continued to stare down at the newborn baby soundly sleeping away, wrapped in a warm blanket and covered with a baby quilt. She was lost in her own happy world, dreaming endless warm dreams completely oblivious to the two twin faces staring down at her in wonder.

Eventually, the silence was broken when Kaoru straightened himself. "We need to name her."

"Name?"

"Yeah…any ideas? We should have a name picked out for the Doctor by morning."

Hikaru looked at his brother and shrugged. "I don't know…what's a girls name anyway?"

Kaoru sighed and began pacing, rubbing his forehead with his fingers as he tried to throw back his memory for a name suitable enough for a baby.

Hikaru merely watched his twin brother walk back and forth in front of him. "How's Wilma?" He offered.

"No."

"Jane?"

"No."

"Sharon?"

At that Kaoru stopped his pacing to glare at his brother. "Stop picking names from American media Hikaru." He frowned and began to chew his lower lip. "What do you think of Haruhi?"

Hikaru thought it over for a minute, mulling over the name and testing it out his tongue. "I like it." He announced eventually. "I really do." A grin lit up his face as he glanced back down at the sleeping infant. "Haruhi." He tested it. "Happy almost Christmas Haruhi."

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

Hikaru groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach in a pathetic attempt to block out the infant crying. After a few seconds, he groaned again then reached blindly over to his brother and slapped him on the shoulder. "Your turn." Was all he muttered before he buried down into the pillows once again.

"Fine." Kaoru sighed and tossed the warm blankets off his body and crawled out of bed. Grumpily, he made his way over to the adjoining room and flung open the door to feel the warm gust of heat billow out. With a deep breath, he entered the fairly bright room and made his way over to the crying baby lying down in the white crib. "Why won't you just sleep?" He asked pathetically and rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. "Sleeping is fun." Slowly, he reached down and picked her up, making sure to cradle her head.

As punishment for deciding to adopt a child without even consenting their parents, Hikaru and Kaoru were subjected to one night without the maids to help them care for Baby Haruhi. It was also punishment for almost ruining the Christmas party. They took turns tending to her whenever she woke up, trying to even out the responsibility but it only succeeded in irritating both of them further. After all, neither could really sleep without the other. Even if they survived the night as was able to hand the responsibility over to the maids come morning, it wasn't like they could go back to bed because it was Christmas and they were required to be present all day and all through the party.

"Go to sleep…go to sleep…sleeping is fun little Haruhi…" Kaoru sang to the crying infant nestled in his arms. He was badly off key and his voice was still scratchy from sleep but it seemed to soothe her enough to drift back into sleep. He continued to lightly bounced her in his arms and hum for a few more minutes before settling her back down and creeping back out of the room.

With a tired sigh he crawled back into bed and cuddled into Hikaru's waiting arms. "She's asleep?" Hikaru mumbled into his brother's hair, settling his chin against Kaoru's head.

"Mhm." Kaoru sleepily answered, brushing his cold nose against his brothers neck.

"Good." Hikaru yawned loudly before relaxing his body in attempt to drift back into sleep.

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

Morning came all too soon and the twins were woken not by the loving maids but by their father's fist thumping against their door. "Wake up!" Was all he said and the loud noise stopped.

Sleepily, they crawled out of bed and stumbled into the adjoin room where Haruhi was supposed to be sleeping only to find an empty crib and a disguarded baby's blanket. "Uh…where is she?" Hikaru asked, moving to peer into the crib as though she would magically reveal herself at any moment.

Kaoru frowned and moved towards the door. "Let's go down to breakfast Hikaru."

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

"A baby?" Was what greeted them as soon as they entered the dining room on Christmas morning. "You boys brought home a baby?" Hikaru risked meeting his father's eyes as they took their usually seats.

"Yes. Her name is Haruhi."

Kaoru suppressed a smile at the insulted tone in his brother's voice but covered it by taking a sip of his tea.

"You named her?" Their father was dubious but he didn't seem overly angry; mostly confused and a little weary.

"Yes we named her. The Doctor should be stopping by this morning to get her name and see that she's doing well." Hikaru answered stiffly and began to butter his bread.

An awkward silence drifted over the family with the father reading the papers and trying hard not to stare at his sons, the mother glancing between her two sons and the checklist she had beside her, and Hikaru and Kaoru sending each other knowing looks over the rims of their cups.

The silence was only broken by the sound of a infant gurgling as a maid walked into the dining room. All eyes turned to her to see the infant in her arms making sounds and blowing spit bubbles with a happy look on her flushed face.

Instantly, both Hikaru and Kaoru jumped out of their seats and rushed over to look at her. "Sirs?" The maid asked gently, not wanting to sound out of place. "What is her name?"

"Haruhi." They both answered simultaneously, too enraptured by the sight of Haruhi awake.

After a few minutes of staring and gently playing with Haruhi's tiny fingers and nose, their mother cleared her throat and stood up. "Hikaru, Kaoru." She spoke, her voice full of authority. "Boy's please go take a shower and change into the clothing I will have the maids lay out for you. The doctor should be here soon and he might as well stay for a bit of the party." With that said, she left the room with her clipboard in hand.

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

Their mother was right, as soon as they trotted down the grand staircase looking for Baby Haruhi, the doctor was announced to be waiting in the greeting room for them. When they entered, they found him seated near the drawn window with Haruhi in his arms. "Good morning." He smiled warmly at them.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Kaoru walked over and kneeled beside the doctor to take a good look at Haruhi. She was dressed in a deep red and white Christmas suite; something his mother must have had tucked away.

"Better not kneel." The doctor laughed warmly and nodded to the chair opposite him. "Your mother would be furious to see you kneeling in such a smart looking suite."

Kaoru glanced down to see his trousers already becoming wrinkled and immediately stood up, his brother already sitting down. "I guess Mother already told you the name we chose?"

The doctor smiled and offered Haruhi to him; Karou quickly accepted the dozing infant and held her close to his chest, careful to support her head and butt.

"Ah yes. Haruhi. What a wonderful name." His eyes twinkled as he watched Kaoru careful sit down beside his twin brother. "I have already finished the paper work; I gave your mother the official birth paper. By the way I left you three some gifts, I think your mother already placed them under the tree."

Hikaru looked up to see the doctor standing and shrugging on his winter jacket. "Thanks-you're not staying?"

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Yes you can."

He smiled an old, wise smile and shook his head, tying a worn grey scarf around his neck. "I really can't. My wife is home making a wonderful lunch and I just know as soon as I walk through that door the kids will be there waiting to greet dear old dad." He laughed, lost in his own memory of Christmas' past. "My old son will hand me a cup of his famous spiked milk and my daughter in law will have a plate of her homemade cake sitting at the table for me."

Kaoru nudged his brother and smiled. "Sounds nice."

"It is." The doctor looked down at them and patted his now gloved hands against his pockets. "Happy Christmas to you boys. He smiled fondly down at them. "I'm very proud of you two. You have given that little girl the greatest gift of all." He laughed warmly and moved towards the door. "A Christmas miracle." He glanced back at Haruhi nestled warmly in Kaoru's arms. "Happy Christmas Baby."

_Happy Christmas Baby Happy Christmas Baby _

Check out my other Christmas stories if you liked this one.

If you felt anything at all, please leave a review.

Happy Holidays to all.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
